


lock up

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Makoto gets arrested and wants to fight his speeding ticket. Luckily for him, Officer Kirigiri can think of a few ways he can do that.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	lock up

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration struck me in the middle of the night because i’ve lost control of my sleeping schedule. hope you like it!

* * *

“Uh, hey, any idea of when I can get out of here?” 

The purple haired woman at the desk continued ignoring Makoto, so he settled back on the bench and looked around once more. The lock up cell he’d been put in was small and musty, the cell’s door locked tight. He had never been in such a place, and all for a stupid speeding ticket. He looked at the woman once more, studying her; she had it out for him. He could only imagine what else she had to tell him, once she was finished with whatever she was working on and gave him attention, anyway. 

“Hey, officer Kiri—”

“I’ll speak to you when I’m ready.” 

She hadn’t even looked up from her papers when she said this, and Makoto shut his mouth again. It wasn’t like he had any immediate plans he had to attend, but he was hoping to get out of this cell before next year. He laid his head back against the wall and shut his eyes. After what felt like forever, he heard the sound of the big metal door opening again, and opened his eyes to see the officer at the cell door. 

“Finally,” he muttered, straightening his back to sit up. “Listen...”

The officer closed the door with a slam behind her, startling Makoto into silence. She came over to him, looking down her nose at him. 

“Shush. Do you know why you’re here, Mr. Naegi?” 

“Because of a speeding ticket?” Makoto replied, before shaking his head. “Which I think is dumb, I wasn’t even speeding that much. Maybe not at all, I’m usually a good driver.”

The officer raised an eyebrow at him. “So you think my judgement was wrong in giving you that ticket? Is that what you’re saying?” 

Makoto shrugged, the chain from his handcuffs making a low rattle in his lap. “I mean, kinda. If there’s a way I can fight it, I’m going to try to.” 

The officer was silent for a moment, seeming to take his words to heart (all the while staring uncomfortably at Makoto). She finally gave a small nod, looking him in the eyes as she said her next words. 

“Alright, I can think of a way you can fight this.” 

His ears perked up at the option, but he was surprised at what it would actually involve. 

“Get down, on your knees.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” the officer said, taking a big step back from the bench to give him room to do what she had asked. He hesitated, and she nodded her head towards the dirty ground once more. 

“Don’t make me ask again.” 

This time Makoto made his way to the floor, resting uncomfortably on his knees. The officer took a quick glance between the cell bars to the door, which was still closed. They would be undisturbed, as she had asked. She moved back right in front of Makoto, and reached a hand down to his hair, making him look up to her. 

“You’re going to use that mouth for something other than complaining about that ticket I might have given you tonight, got it?” 

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but once he got them, his eyes widened. 

“But—”

“You said you wanted to fight it, didn’t you?” the officer asked, tugging his hair and making him wince. 

“I guess, but...” 

“This is how you’re going to do it,” she said, bringing her free hand down to lift the hem of her skirt slightly as an invitation. Her bare, creamy thighs were definitely inviting him, but he still hesitated. 

“I’m not going to ask you again.” 

This time she tugged his hair a bit harder, and Makoto leaned in. 

“Can’t you at least remove these cuffs first?” he asked, but she shook her head. 

“No. Get to it.” 

She let go of her skirt and his hair, Makoto worked to bury himself under it. Just underneath the fabric, he found a sight to behold. 

“No panties?” he asked, his voice muffled. He couldn’t see the slight blush from the officer’s face at his words, but was now more interested in what he’d found to get an answer anyway. He pressed his tongue against her folds, testing the waters and finding her already wet. It wasn’t his first time doing this, but eating an officer of the law out to take care of a speeding ticket was definitely new. Instead of ruminating on it, he continued as best he knew how. 

The officer moaned, nodding. “There, that’s a better use for that tongue.” 

Her hand came down and tangled in Makoto’s hair again, this time a bit more gently. He licked at her folds, savoring her taste before slowly moving his head a bit higher. She gave a quiet moan as his tongue flicked over her clit, using her hand to press his mouth against her nethers. Makoto played with her clit to see how she best responded, settling on mostly swirling his tongue over it and being rewarded by her pressing his face into her pussy. 

“Yes, mm, just like that,” she moaned, her tough demeanor breaking down a bit as he pleasured her. “Good, Mr. Naegi.”

Makoto took the praise, focusing on her and almost forgetting why he was doing this in the first place. He could feel his own arousal trying to creep up on him, but pushed it down for the sake of the officer’s pleasure. He lapped at her clit, her juices dripping down onto his tongue as he worked. She kept him right where she wanted with a hand, and he continued to please her. 

“I’m almost there, keep going,” she said, this last part being said with a little of that tough voice returning. Makoto had suddenly found he hadn’t minded it as much anymore. He wrapped his lips around her clit, flicking his tongue back and forth across it. The officer’s legs buckled a bit and she grasped his hair tighter, letting out a little moan with it. 

“Just like that, oh my God, keep going!” 

Makoto had no other plans, and kept it up. It only took a few more moments of that before he felt her tense up, her orgasm only moments behind. She groaned and cursed under her breath as she rode the waves of pleasure from his tongue; Makoto worked hard to continue his treatment throughout her orgasm. 

Once she was finished, she allowed him a few more moments with her folds before she tugged his head away and looked down at him. He licked his lips, looking up at her and wondering what to expect next. 

“You were better than I was expecting you to be at that,” she said. 

“Can I go now?” Makoto asked, pushing down the pride at her words. He was still under arrest as far as he was concerned. The officer thought about it a moment, her eyes moving lower down Makoto’s body to his pants, an obvious bulge in the crotch. She got another idea. 

“Not yet,” she said. “Back up on the bench.” 

Makoto carefully managed to stand up and retake his seat, looking back up to the officer who was now standing in front of him again. She reached down to his lap, making him move his cuffed hands before going for his zipper. Makoto realized what she was doing, and allowed her to unzip his pants and fish his dick out. She sized him up, wrapping one hand around his length, before looking up to him.

“And this should cover your bond,” she said, leaning in to take his cockhead in her mouth in one swoop. Makoto watched (and felt) as she swirled her tongue around his tip, before dipping her head a bit to take more of him into her mouth. He was expecting her to finish him off this way (and was certainly already close enough to be finished off), but was surprised when she came back up and let go of his cock. He was even more surprised when she turned away from him, grasping his cock from behind and positioning her pussy just above his tip. She said nothing as she lowered herself down onto him, stopping only once she’d taken about half of his shaft inside her. 

“Oh, fuck,” he finally groaned, as she slowly came back up a bit before coming down onto his cock once more. She quickly built a rhythm, taking him almost fully inside of her each time before coming back up. Makoto felt her tight, wet walls squeeze his cock as she came down each time, before she cruelly lifted herself back up and started again. Finally, she took him fully inside her, sitting herself on his lap and wiggling her hips. She reached down with one hand and rubbed at her clit, making her walls clench tightly around Makoto’s cock, who groaned. 

“It sounds like you’re close,” she teased, leaning back into him and wiggling her hips again. “I can feel your cock twitching inside me.”

“C-can I cum inside you?” he asked desperately, and thinking quickly continued, “will it make you make my ticket completely disappear?” 

She smiled to herself. “I think it will.” 

She rolled her hips and rubbed at her clit again, her inner walls massaging Makoto’s cock. It only took a moment more of this before he hit his peak, and with a groan started shooting his load deep inside of the officer. This was enough to bring her to her second orgasm, and she gasped as she was overtaken by the pleasure, squirting on the man’s spasming cock as he came inside her.

The two rode their respective waves of pleasure together, before finally coming down around the same time. Both parties were quick to recover; Kyoko and Makoto came out of their fantasy roleplay and found themselves back in their bedroom.

“That...was great,” Makoto spoke first, able to catch his breath. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Kyoko replied. “I’m glad you got so into it.”

“We need to do something like that again sometime,” Makoto said, as Kyoko lifted herself from his lap and turned around.

“I would enjoy it,” Kyoko said. “Maybe you could be the officer next time.”

“I don’t know if I’m intimidating enough, but I could try,” he said, before lifting his hands up to Kyoko. Fantasy aside, he was still handcuffed. “Can you free me now, officer Kirigiri?” 

Kyoko smirked and reached into her pocket for the key. “Sure...you’re free to go, Mr. Naegi. But watch your speed next time.” 

There was a brief pause before the two of them busted out laughing.

“It sounds silly outside of the fantasy, but it worked in the moment,” Makoto said, bringing one wrist up to massage it with his other hand, as Kyoko nodded. “But yeah, I’ll try it next time.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Kyoko said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
